Purest of Hearts
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Two people, from seperate ways of life and classes, find their existances entangled. A past filled with pain brings new anguish, will the two find a happy ending... or will fate play a cruel joke?
1. Chapter 1

(Kouri and I do not own Inuyasha or the characters the ideas are ours)

Chapter 1 As the Sun Sets

"K... Kagome-chan... are you... happy with me?" he  
asked in a slow, shy manner as he looked into the eyes  
of the girl before him. Slowly, Kagome nods lightly  
as she speaks, "..you don't hurt me..." "Of course I  
don't, I couldn't hurt you... it's not in me... to do  
so," he says in the softest of voices, his golden orbs  
remaining ever locked on her dark eyes. Nodding  
lightly, the girl smiled somewhat, "thank you  
Inu-kun." Smiling the hanyou holds the girl close,  
cuddling her against himself softly, "I enjoy having  
you here with me Kagome-chan, it makes me so happy."  
"I'm glad," she spoke, her arms extending upward  
towards the sky in a bit of a stretch, "what do you  
want to do inu-kun?" Looking out over the water he  
glances to the slowly setting sun, "Lie here, holding  
you and watching the sun set over the water... it  
seems so... romantic..." The girls expression became  
one of confusion as she looked up into the eyes of the  
man whom she knew as her master, "what is "romantic"?"  
Chuckling softly his embrace around the girls form  
lightly tightens, "Typically romantic is used in a  
situation for two people that love each other... the  
sun setting over the water... would be something  
beautiful, and thus romantic." Nodding lightly, though  
still unsure of his meaning, Kagome rolls onto her  
back, watching the sun as it grows nearer to the  
horizon. Smiling shyly, the hanyou man slowly drapes  
his left arm across the upper portion of his newfound  
love's abdomen, looking from the setting sun to her  
eyes and back again. Feeling content with her near  
him, he slowly lays his head at the corner of her  
shoulder, the soft ears atop his head lightly brushing  
against her cheek. Giggling softly at the feel,  
Kagome's hands slowly move up, giving in to the  
temptation of rubbing the unusual ears. A slight  
blush covers his cheeks at her gentle touch, his lips  
turning up in a soft, warm smile as his arm tightens  
around her a bit, drawing her into a cuddling embrace.  
Closing her eyes halfway, Kagome continues to watch  
the setting sun, her hands still lightly caressing the  
soft, furry ears atop the man's head. Softly,  
Inuyasha nuzzles into her neck as the sun fades  
slowly, leaving the sky a deep red and orange. "I  
haven't watched the sun set like this... since  
before..." The girls eyes close as she listens to him  
speak, sensing in him the pain of his former love.  
Wanting to make her master happy, Kagome lightly lifts  
her head, lightly brushing her tongue over his cheek  
as she'd seen dogs do before, her arms folding around  
him, wanting to ease his pain. Smiling softly the  
bewildered hanyou holds the girl tightly, the sun  
fading fully into the night sky, bringing in the stars  
and moon.

Kagome's expression changed to one of wonder as she  
looks into the moon. Slowly, she sits up, the shirt  
Inuyasha had laid over her slipping from her to leave  
her upper body fully exposed to him. Tilting his  
head, the man watches her with a questioning gaze, not  
noticing her bare chest for wondering of her  
expression. "...Inu-kun... do you think I had a  
mother...?" came the question weighing on Kagome's  
mind. "I'm sure you did Kagome-chan... you must have  
been born from a beautiful woman..." he spoke in a  
gentle, reassuring voice. Nodding slowly, she lets  
her gaze fall to her lap, "..that's what they raised  
us for ...to be like pets and obey..." Sitting  
up slowly, he gently places his left hand on her chin  
and turns her to face towards him, speaking lightly as  
he looks deep into her eyes, "Don't think of it that  
way..." Pulling her chin from his caress, she shakes  
her head lightly, "...I never knew who my mother was  
they just told me she was a breeder..." His eyes  
close as he slowly slips his arms around her stomach,  
drawing her into a tender embrace, "You'll never need  
to worry about that anymore... you are... with me..."  
"...Did you get to be with your mother Inu-kun?" she  
asks as she looks up to him, a shimmering trail of  
tears rolling over her smooth cheeks. Biting his lip,  
he slightly nods, "I... knew her... barely... she died  
when I was very young..." "...You were lucky then...  
I seen them... if you hadn't have bought me... I  
would have been a breeder... they take the child not  
ever letting the mother hold or touch it in  
anyway... they are not even allowed to name the  
child..." As she spoke, she lifted her wrist  
slightly, looking at it with tears still filling her  
soft brown eyes, "...this was our name, these little  
numbers..." Glancing over her shoulder to her wrist,  
he slowly closes his eyes, his chin coming to rest on  
her shoulder as he places his hand over her wrist and  
pushes it down to her side, pulling her closer to  
himself, "You don't have to worry about anything like  
that... ever again... you're safe with me." Her  
voice, soft and filled with sobs, presents another  
question to he that had purchased her, "...what if  
something does happen?" His head gently shakes, his  
chin brushing against her bare shoulder as he does.  
"Don't think about that... nothing will ever happen...  
I'm never going to let you go..." Smiling, Kagome  
lightly sniffles, wiping away her tears before turning  
around in his embrace and returning the gesture, the  
bare skin of her supple chest pressing to the thin  
white yukata he wore beneath the haori he'd covered  
her body with. "...Thank you inu-kun..." she says,  
her voice still slightly sob filled though no longer  
so much so. Smiling tenderly, he embraces her  
tightly, staring deep into her eyes. As she finds  
herself lost in the golden pools within his eyes, her  
cheeks begin to take on a crimson tint. Blushing a  
bit himself he slowly leans in, eyes half closing as  
he gently presses his lips to her own. Her face still  
a deep crimson, she slowly closes her eyes, not  
resisting him though she was unsure of what to do.  
His eyes slowly close as his right hand slowly lifts  
to the back of her head, fingers gently tangling  
themselves in her hair as he presses his lips to her  
own a bit tighter. Inexperienced in matters of love  
and passion, she can think of no way to react to him,  
merely remaining motionless, her cheeks a dark red.

Slowly, his eyes open, his cheeks a deep crimson hue,  
lips slowly withdrawing themselves from her's.  
Smiling, a tender, sweet look in his eyes, he lays  
back down, drawing her down with him, his arms  
embracing her naked form against his own body.  
Looking back over her shoulder as her back rests  
against his chest, she softly speaks, her voice meek,  
"Am I makeing you happy Inu-kun? Is there anything  
more I can do for you...?" Smiling gently, he leans  
up, his neck resting against her shoulder, lips  
lightly pressing to her cheek, "You've made me a very  
happy man Kagome-chan..." he says in a soft voice, his  
cheeks still very much a crimson shade. Slowly  
nodding her head, the motion causing a gentle nuzzling  
of their cheeks against one another, she repeats her  
question, her intentions to make sure that the needs  
of her master were met, "do you want anything else  
Inu-kun...?" Shaking his head slowly, he looks into  
her eyes for a brief moment before laying back onto  
his side behind her, arms holding her close to  
himself, her back against his chest. Smiling lightly,  
feeling she had satisfied the requirements of the man  
who owned her for the time, she slowly closes her  
eyes. Large golden pools slowly closing, he embraces  
her tightly, body heat exchanged between the two  
working to keep each other warm in the cool night air.  
As she sleeps, the tiny framed girl slowly rolls in  
his embrace so that they were facing one another, her  
bare chest pressing lightly to his yukata. Smiling  
lightly, he slowly leans his head down and gently  
presses his soft lips to her own. As he draws his  
lips from the sleeping girl's, he slowly lays his head  
upon the ground, eyes slipping closed as he joins her  
in the quietness of sleep with Kagome in his arms.


	2. The Fragile Flower and the Heartbroken

(we don't own inuyasha)

Chapter 2 The Fragile Flower and the Heartbroken  
Hanyou

As the morning sun rises, Kagome slowly opens her  
eyes, squinting lightly to block out some of the  
bright rays of the morning light. With a smile on his  
lips, Inuyasha rolls onto his back, the arm he'd had  
draped around the beautiful slave girl slipping off of  
her and landing on his stomach. As she's released,  
Kagome slowly sits up, taking the haori of her master  
and folding it around her form, the large fire rat fur  
coat fitting her as though it were a one piece dress.  
As she was dressed, she smiled down at the sleeping  
hanyou before running off into the field. Slowly  
awakening, Inuyasha opens his eyes, staring up at the  
sky with a smile. "I slept so..." he speaks in a soft  
voice, rolling slowly only to find her gone, "goo...  
Kagome-chan?" Realizing the girl was gone, he quickly  
stands, looking around frantically for the girl whom  
he'd spent the night holding in his arms, wondering  
where she'd slipped off to. Sitting in the field,  
Kagome picks flowers, a smile spread over her soft  
lips as she toys with the fragile petals of the  
brightly colored plants. Walking up the small hill  
and into the field, the frantic hanyou finally spots  
the gaudy red coat amongst the grass and flowers.  
Approaching the girl from behind, he places a hand on  
her shoulder, "There you are, oh, those are pretty,"  
he says in a soft, gentle tone as he kneals down  
beside her. Nodding lightly, Kagome looks to the man  
whom she would do anything for, not because she wanted  
to but because she felt it was her duty as his slave.  
Smiling lightly, she lifts her hands, offering the  
soft flowers to him, "I picked them for you Inu-kun."  
A soft blush appears on the love struck hanyou, his  
smile only brightening as he gently takes them from  
her, "They're beautiful Kagome-chan, thank you."

After a moment of looking into the girls eyes,  
Inuyasha slowly takes her hand in his own, helping her  
to stand facing him. Smiling, she complies with his  
urging her to stand, the feel of his arms folding  
around her bringing a light blush to her cheeks, her  
head leaning into his chest as she's embraced. After  
what seemed like only a brief moment, Inuyasha feels  
the girl in his arms flinch, afraid he'd done  
something to scare her, he quickly looks down at her,  
feeling moisture gathering on his chest.  
"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" he asks as he looks to her,  
thinking her to be crying. As she looks up at him,  
Kagome slowly shakes her head, her eyes a dull brown,  
her body seeming to tremble. As he looks upon her,  
the half demon man spots the arrow lodged in the girls  
back. "K... Kagome..." he manages in a trembling,  
weak voice as the girl begins to slowly slip down his  
chest from his arms. "Kagome!" he yells out, quickly  
dropping to his knees so as to not allow her to fall  
to the ground. Looking up at him for a brief moment,  
Kagome feigns a smile as her eyes close, her breathing  
becoming shallow and slow. Becoming frantic, Inuyasha  
quickly gathers the girls weakened, bleeding body in  
his arms, head turning side to side as he scoops her  
up, making a dash for the village while at the same  
time looking for the one who fired the arrow that  
pierced her fragile body. As he runs towards the  
village, a shadowy figure steps out from the trees,  
bow in hand. As his eyes fall on the figure, the  
hanyou growls becoming enraged by the attack on the  
girl in his arms, the girl he found himself growing  
fond of, possibly, in love with. Charging at the  
attacker, he lets slip from his throat a growl full of  
fury and rage, the response of the shadowy figure, a  
seemingly kind smile. "...Inuyasha my love..." comes  
a soft, familiar voice as the figure begins to slowly  
emerge from the shadows. Stricken with shock,  
Inuyasha slows to a stop, his eyes wide with disbelief  
at the sight before him, a vision of the past...?


	3. Love's Past, a Fading Future

(we don't own Inuyasha)

Chapter 3 Love's Past, a Fading Future

Orbs of shimmering gold go wide as they fall on the  
figure of the priestess, Kikyou. "Ki... Kikyou..." he  
manages in a weak, yet angry voice. "Yes, Inuyasha,  
my love?" speaks the haunting voice of his past.  
"You... you're dead... you..." he stutters, nearly  
stumbling and dropping Kagome but managing to keep her  
close. "What is that creature doing in your arms?"  
the undead priestess asks, her voice filled with  
spite. "Wha... Kagome..." he says softly as he looks  
to the bleeding, dieing girl in his arms, "She is  
mine..." A shrill laugh, filled with hostile spite  
echoes from the mouth of the woman from his past, "A  
slave, and why do you have a creture like that...?"  
Growling a bit at the woman, he speaks still in a weak  
voice, "I... I was... was alone..." Angered, the  
woman glares towards the torn hanyou, "...so you  
thought you could replace me with that!" "Kikyo...  
she's not a replacement...I just... I needed  
someone... to talk to... to have near to give me even  
a glimpse of happiness..." he says as he breathes  
heavily, unsure of what to do next. "Well... get rid  
of her throw her to the wolves, you don't need her  
anymore," Kikyou says, her voice still filled with  
malice and spite towards the woman she'd shot.  
"Kagome... Kikyou, you... you shot her... how could  
you...?" he says, his voice coming just barely above a  
whisper. "She's just a slave, easy to replace," the  
spiteful miko said with a bit of a laugh. Growling,  
Inuyasha lowers his head to look at the dieing girl in  
his arms, eyes closing as he speaks in a seeminly  
emotionless voice, "You know nothing of it Kikyou...  
it's rare... to find one that has the heart to make  
someone happy..." Shouldering her bow, the undead  
miko snorts a reply, "She was doing her job." As  
their conversation continued, Inuyasha's anger over  
the actions of his lover of many years past, and the  
death of the girl he'd found himself growing fond of  
grew, showing in his voice. "She asked me... to hold  
her... she smiled, you don't see slaves smile, ever...  
she was happy..." Smirking at the growing anger, she  
laughs, a cold, uncaring laugh, "She only did that so  
she wouldn't be beaten." The man's voice grew more  
angry, his teeth clenched tightly as he spoke, "I  
would never lay a finger on her, I didn't even like  
her calling herself a slave and she knew it. She was  
happy Kikyou... happy!" Scoffing, the priestess'  
smirk twisted upon the corner of her mouth, "Then she  
didn't have a good handler." Pools of soft gold  
closed, he speaks, voice filled with the sounds of a  
growl, "She had me!" Stepping forward a bit, the  
miko's smirk becomes more of a grin, her arms  
outstretched towards her half-demon lover of fifty  
years ago, "Dispose of that wretch Inuyasha, then, we  
can be together again." Small white ears atop the  
male's head twitch to the sounds of footsteps  
approaching him. With a quick kick of his right leg,  
he leaps backwards several feet, distancing himself  
from the woman, "I... she didn't deserve to be shot...  
I won't... you shot her... I don't want that... I  
don't want this..." Stopping, the miko tilts her head  
a bit, her smile soft and kind, "You have only me left  
Inuyasha."

Chest heaving, the angered hanyou slowly kneels, arms  
gently laying Kagome's seemingly lifeless body on a  
bed of flowers. As he lays the girl on her side,  
insuring the arrow would pierce her no farther, he  
snaps back his head, golden pools full of anger, "You  
will heal her... or you will join her..." Feigning  
shock, the priestess smirks, arms folding across her  
chest, "I shall not. She is but a pebble among  
stones." "Then you can join her on the other side..."  
Inuyasha says with a low growl ringing in his voice,  
his right arm crossing his stomach as he reaches for  
his father's fang of destruction. Uncrossing her  
arms, Kikyou outstretches them towards the enraged  
half-demon, "Inuyasha I came back for you." "You  
didn't have to shoot her!" Inuyasha yells out as he  
stands, a soft click coming from the sheathe of the  
Tetsusaiga as he presses against the guard with his  
thumb. Smirking once more, the fallen miko shrugs,  
speaking once more with a malice filled tone, "I had  
to get rid of the problem. You would've set her free  
instead of selling her." Drawing the steel cleaving  
fang, he growls as the blade retains it's dull, rusty  
form. "So what! I would have set her free... there  
would be no problem, she was not a problem, you were  
just jealous!" exclaims the overly enraged hanyou.  
Looking to her victim, Kikyou closes her eyes, "Why  
did you pick a slave that looks so much like me?"  
Flinching lightly at her words, he shakes his head,  
speaking shakily, "I didn't pick her based off of her  
looks! I saw her, she was there in the chains, head  
hung low, but I could sense something in her that the  
others didn't have... a heart." An emotionless scoff  
escapes the throat of the miko, "Because she wasn't  
trained well." His eyes shaking with sadness and  
anger, he shifts his body, the rusted fang pointed to  
the ground at his side, "You make it sound as though  
she were a pet... you're so... so cold..." Laughing,  
Kikyou rolls her eyes, "She Was a slave, a mere Pet...  
for her masters enjoyment." Left hand clenching into  
a fist, small droplets of crimson fall to the bright  
flowers at his feet. "She was my friend!" Inuyasha  
yells, his claws digging into his own flesh. The  
miko's head lowers and shakes as she laughs audibly,  
her voice still cold and emotionless, "A... slave..."

Frustrated, Inuyasha looks to Kagome, his eyes  
closing slowly as he speaks, "My friend... I cared for  
her... I didn't ask or force her to do anything... I  
fed her... clothed her... took care of her... and now  
she's laying here... Dying because You... are a  
heartless bitch..." Smirking, the miko lifts her right  
hand, her pale flesh catching the hanyou's attention  
as her index finger extends, pointing to the slave  
girl's frail body. A slight hint of a chuckle fills  
her voice as she speaks, "Looks like she already gave  
up on you." Looking to where the finger points,  
Inuyasha's voice catches in his throat, his body  
trembling in anger and sadness, the only sound coming  
from him being a growl as he lifts the dull blade of  
the Tetsusaiga to his side, parallel to the ground in  
preperation to attack. "Go back to hell," Inuyasha  
manages to speak, the voice choked and weak with sobs  
being fought back. Lowering her arm to her side, the  
priestess Kikyou turns her head to her half-demon  
lover, "Can you kill the one you love?" "How can I  
love someone that doesn't have a heart to love me  
back... someone that takes away the only thing that  
made me happy..." the hanyou replies, his voice low  
and weak, as though he were being chocked by an unseen  
force. Slowly, Kikyou begins to move towards  
Inuyasha, her right hand lifting slightly as though to  
caress his cheek, "...only to complete our  
happiness." Shaking his head, Inuyasha steps back,  
gripping the hilt of his blade tightly in both hands  
at his side, "She made me happy... fifty years I  
speant alone when I lost you... and finally I found  
someone that made me happy... you didn't complete any  
happiness by shooting her... you took it away from  
me!" Stepping forward again, the miko lifts her hand a  
bit higher, laying the palm of it to rest on the  
half-demon's cheek, her voice as she speaks to him,  
soft and seemingly caring, completely betraying the  
image she'd burned in his mind, "But I'm here now  
Inuyasha, all will be better soon..."


End file.
